The present invention relates to a multilayered matrix-type liquid crystal display apparatus and, more particularly, to such a display apparatus which is capable of providing a clear color dot display.
As partially shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional multilayered matrix liquid crystal display apparatus for performing a color dot display, a group of electrodes b are formed on a glass substrate a constituting the liquid crystal display apparatus, and color layers c are formed on the group of electrodes b by coating an insulating dye thereon by electrodeposition or photoetching.
In order to obtain a clear color display, the color layers c must have a certain thickness. However, when the color layers c have a thickness exceeding the proper thickness for a satisfactory color display, the capacitance of the dye is increased and the applied voltage waveform for driving the liquid crystal display is distorted, thus degrading the display contrast. On the contrary, when the color layers c are rendered thin to such a degree that no increase in capacitance is observed, the colors of the color layers c themselves become too light, and a clear color display cannot be obtained.
In a prior art liquid crystal display apparatus of the type described above, one or both types of scanning and signal electrode groups are arranged on each substrate. Therefore, when the display surface is observed from an oblique direction, the dot layer of the first layer must not deviate from that of the second layer, and a step must not be formed between the displays of the first and second layers. This may be achieved by rendering the thickness of an intermediate substrate as thin as possible. However, the mechanical strength of terminal portions formed at one or a plurality of sides of this substrate must be guaranteed. The method of rendering thin the intermediate substrate is not practical unless the mechanical strength of these terminal portions is guaranteed.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above and has as its object to provide a multilayered matrix liquid crystal display apparatus which can provide a clear color dot image and which does not cause a display deviation or step.